


Somehow I found a way to get lost in you

by tailorstales_11



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Chiaki Pov, Cuddles, M/M, Percy Jackson AU, and slightly mention of near death experience, anyway this piece is soft!!!, chiaki is the son of zeus here, kuro is the son of hephaestus, kurochiaki, slightly mention of torture, soft boyfriends
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailorstales_11/pseuds/tailorstales_11
Summary: [...]Erano innamorati.Comprenderlo durante quella piccola lontananza non era stata una mossa degna del migliore, ma era sicuramente tipica del suo carattere.E baciarlo al suo ritorno, con Kuro che non riusciva a smettere di accertarsi che stesse bene, era quanto di più naturale gli sembrasse in un momento simile. Lontani dal resto del campo, celati tra le fronde di quegli alberi che nascondevano loro dal cocente sole di mezzogiorno.[...]
Relationships: Kiryuu Kurou/Morisawa Chiaki
Kudos: 1
Collections: Look I didn't want to be a halfblood





	Somehow I found a way to get lost in you

**Author's Note:**

> Finalmente mi ricordo di postare anche questa!! Ho tantissime fic da pubblicare e come un clown le ho fatte accavallare tutte,,,sigh-  
> But anyway! Mi è piaciuto un sacco scrivere della kurochiaki, finalmente ho fatto qualcosa anche su di loro (e spero non sia l'ultima volta bc sono bellissimi-)  
> La loro parte in quest'au è meravigliosa e molto painful, ma in questa fic ci tenevo a catturare uno spaccato più dolce e che sapesse di un nuovo inizio ecco, spero di esserci riuscita ;_;  
> Enjoy!!<3

**E** ra più tranquillo, quel giorno.

Chiaki se ne accorse dal suo battito calmo e composto proprio di chi sapeva di trovarsi al sicuro insieme alla propria metà, un suono così differente rispetto a quella che aveva udito l’ultima volta e da cui erano trascorsi ormai troppi mesi perché potesse ricordarlo a pieno. Ma era lì, quella memoria, vivida nella sua mente quanto nel suo udito, e raccontava di quell’attimo in cui, prima di perdere conoscenza, il cuore di Kuro pareva star per saltare via dal petto per l’agitazione e l’angoscia insieme.

Adesso era in pace.

Mentre lo stringeva a sé, Chiaki che si lasciava cullare dalle sue dolci carezze, di un’intensità tale che a stento qualcuno avrebbe potuto pensare che Kuro fosse capace di una simile dimostrazione di affetto.

Chiunque non ci avrebbe mai potuto credere, tranne lui. Lui che Kuro l’aveva sempre conosciuto bene sin dall’infanzia, lui che dal primo momento vissuto al suo fianco aveva conosciuto sia la furia dei suoi pugni che la dolcezza di un gesto spontaneo riservato ad un qualcosa, o ad una persona, a cui tenesse particolarmente.

Lui che di Kuro aveva imparato a conoscere ogni sfumatura e che, a distanza di anni, ancora invece aveva tanto da apprendere.

E così com’era stata nuova quella sua reazione di terrore alla vista del suo corpo morente, nuove erano anche quelle attenzioni che adesso riservava a lui, colme di un sentimento a cui entrambi avevano preferito piuttosto non dare alcun nome. Forse per paura, per vergogna, o chissà cos’altro era passato ad entrambi per la mente.

Chiaki non lo ricordava.

Non ricordava cosa lo avesse tenuto così tanto lontano da lui, cosa lo avesse spinto a non riuscire a compiere un passo nella direzione di colui che era stato il suo primo amico e amore insieme.

Non riusciva a riportarlo alla mente, la dolcezza di quel momento che lo distraeva dal processare appieno quanto fosse accaduto.

Stavano chiacchierando.

Del più e del meno, dell’impresa a cui Chiaki aveva partecipato da solo per la prima volta dall’incidente. Era stata, a sua volta, un’altra missione a cui aveva partecipato senza Kuro al suo fianco, il motivo della loro divisione un litigio che adesso, tra le carezze e le occhiate che anticipavano un ennesimo bacio, sembrava così debole e stupido.

Ed era stata quasi fatale, per lui, quell’impresa; ancora portava su di sé i segni delle torture che spesso, la notte, tornavano a disturbare il suo riposo e ancora, delle volte, accadeva che il suo sguardo si perdesse all’orizzonte come ipnotizzato da quanto aveva vissuto.

Aveva creduto, per un attimo, di non riuscire a risollevarsi.

Ma Kuro l’aveva aiutato a rialzarsi, mostrandogli, in quell’occasione, le qualità che Chiaki non riusciva a vedere da sé.

Sembrava trascorsa una vita fa.

Da quelle incomprensioni, dal momento in cui Kuro aveva voltato la schiena senza mai più voltarsi, dall’istante in cui Chiaki, vicino all’incoscienza tra le sue braccia, l’aveva sentito piangere prima di farsi trascinare nel buio.

Sembrava trascorsa una vita fa dalla convalescenza, dai nuovi allenamenti, da quell’amicizia ormai rinata su un piano più saldo, più intimo, giunta ad un qualcosa di nuovo in cui entrambi si ritrovavano impacciati ma desiderosi di proseguire insieme.

Erano innamorati.

Comprenderlo durante quella piccola lontananza non era stata una mossa degna del migliore, ma era sicuramente tipica del suo carattere.

E baciarlo al suo ritorno, con Kuro che non riusciva a smettere di accertarsi che stesse bene, era quanto di più naturale gli sembrasse in un momento simile. Lontani dal resto del campo, celati tra le fronde di quegli alberi che nascondevano loro dal cocente sole di mezzogiorno.

E fu altrettanto naturale che non riuscissero più a smettere di baciarsi, le loro labbra che pretendevano sempre altri più baci casti e lenti, i loro corpi premuti insieme sul letto dell’infermeria.

Fu naturale come il sorgere del sole, come l’arcobaleno dopo la pioggia, come una serie di fenomeni a cui mai aveva considerato in quell’aspetto, al pari del vedere l’altro vestito di una luce nuova.

Si addormentarono qualche attimo dopo, esausti ma con il cuore che finalmente poté tornare a respirare.

Chiaki ebbe soltanto un attimo di lucidità quando una coperta venne posata con dolcezza su entrambi, il suo corpo che d’istinto si premette più contro quello di Kuro.

E sognò.

Sognò di due bambini che avevano trascorso le proprie vite a proteggersi l’un l’altro in modi conosciuti soltanto a loro. Sognò di due ragazzi che, cresciuti insieme, non avevano smesso di essere l’uno il punto di riferimento dell’altro, l’uno l’eroe che l’altro tanto ammirava.

Sognò di lui, di loro, e di tutto ciò che l’estate doveva loro ancora donare.

Si risvegliò con un sorriso dipinto sul volto, Kuro che si chinò nuovamente su di lui per rubargli l’ennesimo bacio.


End file.
